


Cantarella

by QueenOfTheNerdlords, Sleepy_Baphomet



Series: Heirs of Despair (DND) [6]
Category: Heirs Of Despair
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dark fluff, Elves, F/M, Feral Behavior, Grief/Mourning, Lap Sex, Lizardfolk, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Post-Battle, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, biting as a love language, dw she's 16 this aint lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Baphomet/pseuds/Sleepy_Baphomet
Summary: After nearly losing her in battle, Darkeethus' obsession with Thiara has quickly spiraled out of control. All he can think about is her, all he wants is her, he craves her more than anything in the world, and is disgusted by his twisted lust for her.However, the young elf doesn't seem to mind any of that in the slightest.
Relationships: (Past) Kira Voshk/Darkeethus Voshk, Thiara Greykid/Darkeethus Voshk
Series: Heirs of Despair (DND) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cantarella

It was only after the two dwarves were dead that Darkeethus finally began to breathe.

The lizard-man took a deep breath, warm blood splattered on his face, hands still clenching both of his swords, his entire body trembling from his intense rage.

As he continued to ground himself back to reality, his vision became more clear as he remembered where exactly he was and... what _they_ did.

He had been ambushed.

He had been _careless_.

Still, he must've won the fight, or else they'd still be...

Slowly, he turned to see two eviscerated piles of crimson on the floor, skin, chunks of bone, and small tufts of grey and black hair decorating the macabre display and being the only recognizable trait of his former enemies.

 _"Good."_ He thought to himself. "It's what they deserve."

No one who hurt her should live, and...

**Her.**

_"Oh... Oh, Goddess..."_ He murmured to himself, his voice panicked and breathless as his memory finally returned to him.

Thiara was still sprawled out on the splintering wooden floor, her red dress now painted a darker crimson, her eyes shut, her lips slightly agape and bleeding. Her braids were messy and nearly undone, her skin pale and bruised from combat. She was breathing, but just _barely_ and her small body was shivering, seemingly struggling for life after being nearly beaten out of it. 

Darkeethus immediately dropped his weapons and scrambled over to her, his hands shaking and trembling as he delicately scooped her into his arms. Only now, he was realizing just how... _small_ she truly was. Her waist, her legs, even her arms were so delicate and small, so fragile that it seemed they could be snapped in two like a dried-up twig. She was normally so alive, vivacious, so much so that he genuinely forgot just how truly petite she was.

And, even while she was splattered with blood from the battle, even as her pale skin bruised and bled, she was still so, so, _beautiful_.

Even as panic settled in his heart, all he could think about was how her soft skin felt against his worn, scaled, arms. How her soft golden hair swayed and shimmered like spun gold as he cradled her in his arms. Even at her worst, she still shone like the world's most precious treasure.

_And it was his fault she had almost been lost forever._

Feeling his heart tremble, he fell to his knees, tightly clutching her against his chest, trying not to sob just at the thought of losing her, he- 

_"Dark... Darkeethus... It's s-so c-cold..."_

**NO!**

**_No, no, no, no, no...!_ **

_"Not again, please, Goddess, not again...!"_ He silently pleaded, holding Thiara close to his chest, holding her tightly, as if she would disappear the minute he let go. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry, forgive me, p-please...!"

Tears began to drip down his face and onto hers, his breath ragged and hoarse as he struggled to catch his breath.

_It was his fault, his fault that things had gotten to this point, his fault that she was dying!_

_He was so careless, and she had trusted these people so eagerly, so readily, she opened up to them, laughed with them, and they spat in her face and tried to take her life! He should have been more vigilant, he shouldn't have trusted anyone with her, he should have been stronger!_

**_Goddess, he wished he could be stronger._ **

If he had been, Kira wouldn't have had to die by his hand, and Thiara wouldn't have to suffer from his negligence.

He let all of this happen.

"Thiara, Thiara, I'm so, so sorry..." He softly cried, stroking her hair as he cradled her. 

He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to fix this, and his healing had only done so much to help, and she urgently needed medical help. If only the others...

That's right, the others!

Gathering his bearings, his back straightened up and his eyes widened in realization. 

It was lucky that she had been so eager to receive an earring from Haagendaas, as while the orange-haired dwarf was too far to contact, Veda, their party's healer, was _not_.

With his still trembling hand he reached out and tried to clip it off her ear as delicately as possible, scared to death at the thought of harming her further in any way. After he had removed the silver accessory, he shakily pulled it closer to his face and activated it, hesitating slightly before speaking so he could gather and organize his scattered thoughts.

"C-Can anyone hear me? Hello?"

There was a slight pause before the familiar, yet slightly tired, voice of Veda quietly cut through the stagnant air.

"Y-Yes...? Darkeethus, is that you? Are you alright?" She asked, her voice confused and worried. "What happened to Thiara?"

He swallowed sharply, his hands trembling as he held the girl closer to his chest, disregarding any pain he may have felt from either his injuries or the overexertion of his aged muscles.

_What happened to her, she asked._

**_He failed her, that's what happene-_ **

"Sh-She's... she’s with me." He managed to choke out, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. "She's hurt. _Badly_. We... We need help."

Normally, he'd be concerned with how Veda was holding up, or he would be wondering the fates of Epsilon and D. They were his team members after all, and they'd been travelling together for months. Sure, he wasn't too close to Epsilon, sure D hated his guts, and sure, Veda was more of an acquaintance, but he'd grown so fond of them that... he _should_ be concerned about them, he **_should_** be thinking of them.

However, his thoughts were fully consumed by the sight of Thiara's battered form, her breaths shallow and uneven, and oh god, she _had_ to be okay! He could feel bile rise in his throat as he exhaled, his scattered brain struggling to keep itself together, to stay conscious and aware of his surroundings, to not let the girl down again.

"I... Yes. Alright." Veda said hurriedly, faint rustling noises echoing in the background. "I'll meet you in the main room, but... There's something important that-"

"Later." Darkeethus nearly growled, his fangs slightly bared as his grip on Thiara tightened.

A part of him would feel terrible later, for snapping at the healer in such a way, but at the moment he couldn't find it in himself to think about anything besides her and... _her_.

_Either of them._

Unsteadily and rushed, he made his way out of the bloodied workshop, his steps uneven as he raced around the slightly small home, looking for where Veda might be.

At one corner of the room stood D, wobbly and bloodied, pacing around and angrily dumping silverware into her Bag of Holding. At another, was Epsilon, standing idly by, covered in small chunks of red goop and brain matter. And then, in a few short moments came Veda, quickly pacing over to the rest of the party, two smaller figures in tow behind her.

"I apologize for the delay! Please, let me see her."

Though the cleric's words were less of a question and more of a demand, he let out a wordless nod, his mind auto-piloting the few actions he was actually taking.

Without missing a beat, the half-elf healer rushed to his side, her gentle hands placed on Thiara as she began to cast her magic, her hands and the wounds on the small girl's body beginning to glow an ethereal golden. In little time at all, the flush came back to Thiara's skin, her breathing normalizing as her eyes fluttered open.

A wave of relief washed over him at the sight of her bright, sparkling, familiar and _alive_ , emerald eyes.

He had to hold himself back from embracing her tightly again, from showering her with kisses and soft apologetic whispers. It was disgusting, he knew, that not only did he fail to protect her, not only did she surely hate him now, but he felt so strongly towards her.

That he desired her in such a way.

"Are... are you alright?" He asked softly, looking down at her.

_**O̵F̷ ̶C̶O̸U̴R̷S̶E̷ ̵S̸H̵E̶ ̴I̶S̷N̵’̶T̶ ̶Y̷O̵U̵ ̶F̵U̸C̴K̷I̶N̶G̷ ̶I̸D̵I̴O̸T̶,̶ ̵Y̴O̵U̷ ̵N̶E̸A̵R̵L̵Y̴ ̵K̵I̵L̸L̷E̷D̵ ̸H̵E̸R̴-̷** _

"Mmhm..." She mumbled cuddling closer to him, her soft cheek nuzzling his armored chest.

**_If only he could feel her on his skin, then-_ **

"G-Good..." He cut himself off, part of it out of the need to comfort her and the other part of it a blatant disgust at where his thoughts had been heading to.

Letting out a relieved sigh, he momentarily let his gaze drift off of her, and froze once he saw the two figures behind Veda.

It was that mother dwarf from earlier, and what he could only assume to be her "sickly" child.

He gave a pointed glare at the two of them, rage building inside of him once more as he eyed them both. They cowered behind her further at his intense glare, shivering like baby lambs.

He knew Veda was likely to spare them, expected it, really, but it didn't stop him from feeling angry about it.

_These people had betrayed them all._

_These people had tried to kill them._

**_These people were liars and thieves!_**

_**T̴H̴E̸Y̵ ̷T̸R̶I̷E̴D̴ ̷T̷O̷ ̶H̵U̶R̷T̸ ̶H̴I̵S̷ ̷T̷H̶I̴A̶R̶A̴.̵** _

He looked feral, nearly frothing at the mouth, his body dying to lunge at their would-be attackers. He was about to snap once again, was about to disregard any respect he had for Veda's wishes, and draw his sword.

But that was before he felt a faint warmth press against his neck.

_He froze._

Thiara wrapped her arms around his broad neck, nuzzling her face into his collarbone as she shifted in his arms.

 _"M' tired."_ She mumbled out, her breath hot as her lips vibrated against his softer scales. _"We need... need to feed... Ren..."_

Her touch was enough to soothe him, her voice managing to snuff the burning rage that was burning inside of him. Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine, his head racing with more disgusting thoughts. 

He _needed_ tell her, **_needed_** to show her.

he calmly stroked her hair, carefully threading his claw-like nails through her golden strands, trying his best to soothe both her and himself.

"O-Of course, Thiara..." He mumbled, his voice laced with relief and adoration. "I'll... I'll be sure to give him some of my rations... okay?"

She let out a mumble of attempted, garbled, speech, nodding her head as she began to relax in his arms. Though her words were inaudible, he couldn't help but huff out a faint chuckle, his heart warming at how incredibly cute she still managed to be.

Then, Veda spoke up.

"She may be disoriented from the healing process, and her mental processes may not function as well as they normally would." She explained, shifting away from the lizard man and defensively putting an arm in front of the two dwarves. "With that in mind, as your healer, it would be best if you both retired to bed, so that you both can regain your strength for the morning's journey ahead."

As he got a closer look at their half-elf healer, he noticed that she was just as torn and battered as Thiara, though miraculously, was still able to stand on her own two feet. Her braid was frayed, her skin bruised and bloodied, her arms slightly shaky, her eyes weary from the day, and blood continued to trickle down her neck from two large punctures on the back of it.

It only aggravated him more that she for _whatever_ reason had decided to spare the people who had done _this_ to her.

"Veda... what... what do you plan on doing with... _them_?" He asked, ignoring her words and gesturing to the barely visible figures behind her.

The healer let out a weary sigh, her arm lowering slightly and her gaze shifting between the two.

"If there is a vacant room, I was planning to have them sleep there for the night." She explained. "To ensure their safety, and to ensure ours, we can bar the door until the morning and-"

Darkeethus slammed his fist onto the wall in anger, causing Veda to flinch.

"You can't possibly believe that we can trust them, can you?! We should throw them out before they-"

" _-No_." Veda answered back, her resolve becoming firm. "Even if we do not take them with us to Hoggenheim, I refuse to let a mother and her child wander the wastes with untold horrors skulking about just because they were trying to survive! It is simply one night, Darkeethus. One night, and we shall let them choose their own paths again."

He wanted to argue, wanted to snap, wanted to lash out in a way that was simply unforgivable, but...

Veda's golden eyes glanced back down at Thiara's sleeping form, her tiny chest heaving, her skin still cold and shivering from the amount of blood she had lost.

_"Don't you think... we have all seen enough violence and death for one night?"_

As much as he hated it, _she was right_ , and while his whole being ached to enact vengeance on the people who had hurt his loved-one, he also didn't want to see her be hurt further, to be further neglected and left alone.

"I... I suppose you are right." He begrudgingly admitted. "I suppose... it should not pose any danger... if they were to stay one night."

Veda gave a faint smile, unaware of the lizard's true intentions and feelings.

However, Darkeethus was not done, and raised a finger before continuing.

"- _But_. Thiara is unwell, and those two seem mostly unscathed. She should rest on an actual bed, and these two should take the room we were in. I'm fairly certain there's a lock on that one, and there is a table they could rest on."

He made no mention of the sheer and utter mess he'd left there, but that was of no concern to him. After all, they should be lucky that they were still alive.

_It would be a good lesson._

**L̸̬̤͒͝Ẽ̵̞̐T̸̘͓̈́ ̸̛͓̜̑Ṯ̵̟̾͝H̶̪̳͊E̸̅̔͜M̷̛̞̟ ̴̞͍͌S̶̤̾͜E̶̲͂̒͜Ë̸̹͉́ ̴̗̦̎W̵͈̩̊̍H̴̦̽Ả̵̲̤Ṯ̸̢͛͘ ̸̻̗̚H̷͔̍̅A̸̧͎͐̃P̴̯̋̽P̷͖̄͑E̸̘̺͌N̷̖̟͛S̶̱̼̄̈́ ̴͖̈́ͅT̷͔̐̚Õ̴̱͋ ̷̼̀̐T̴̜͙͝H̷͇̅̄Ŏ̶̰̎S̴̢͕̈́E̶̙̳͑̏ ̷̨̺̕W̶͖̾H̴̤̓O̸̜̹͑ ̴̦͕̆H̶̨̓U̵̝̪̐̚R̸̠͊͋T̷͉̀͠ ̷̮̅Ȟ̷̛͙E̷̡̓ͅR̵̦̐**

Veda nodded, slightly displeased with the quiet demand, but seemingly complying to it as she led the two survivors away.

He let out a slight huff, feeling his shoulders become less tense as the three disappeared into the room, noting a brief look of surprise on their faces as he disappeared into another hallway. He still was upset they got to live, but he would not risk Thiara's well-being a second time, a low growl threatening to escape his lips as he thought of her situation, his tail flicking in frustration as he carried the petite girl to the room he assumed the mother and her child had inhabited before, small but still semi-wet pools of blood sprinkled three feet away from the door.

Carefully, _gently_ he laid her down onto the old, ratty, cot, her body relaxing as she finally got to lay down in peace.

Darkeethus took a seat beside her, pulling out a nearby chair to do so.

He still couldn't shake all of the anger he felt, but the sight of her made him feel so much better.

_Not to mention they were alone, they were finally alone at last! No one to interfere, no one to touch her, no one to drag them both into unprompted drama or further danger! And no one to scrutinize him, to trace how he felt and-_

He softly cleared his throat, trying to dissuade the sudden surge of desire he felt.

The lizard-man didn't know when these feelings had started, but he knew that it couldn't have been too long ago. The attraction he held towards her was just as intense as it was sudden, the time they spent in the underground dwarven city twisting the paternal love he'd once felt for her into something more corrupt.

However, it wasn't just her body he wanted, no!

Although, it made him sick to lust over her in the first place, he also merely wanted her company, her love, gentle hand-holding and the ability to be by her side. He did not see her as an object, nor a thing to be used or protected. No, he loved her for who she was, as feral and as strange she may be sometimes. Her face, her body, her colors were simply things that were a part of her, and he loved every part of her _because_ they were _hers_.

From her rosy lips to her emerald eyes, all of it belonged to a vivacious and lively girl he cared for very much.

Truth be told, he cared way too much, and he felt so much disgust for the fact that he was trying to justify why he wanted her in... _that way_.

_God, how low he's sunk._

What would Kira think of him now? Lusting over a girl ¼th his own age, trying to make up reasons and justifications for why it wasn't wrong? 

**_It was sick!_ **

**_Disgusting...!_ **

If she knew, oh if only she knew, she would **never** forgive him.

Even with the never-ending shame he felt, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her sleeping form, her new red dress still peeking out from her ill-fitting blue coat, her diamond necklace choker collar still somehow unscathed and her bulky winter pants still clinging to her sweat-covered skin.

He felt this creeping urge to cuddle her once again, to cradle her in his arms, and maybe it would be okay since it was _innocent_ , it was to keep them both _warm_ , and...

_"Dar... kee... thus..."_

She... she _moaned_.

Her eyes were peacefully closed as she lay curled off to the side, and while her tone was quiet, he heard smaller moans follow that one, a hint of red covering her cheeks.

**_Is..._ **

**_Is she...?!_ **

He tensed, pulling his arms away from her, trying to control this horrible urge that began to overtake him.

**She needs you.**

_No, that couldn't be! Never, not ever, would she-_

_**Don't pretend. You can see it, can't you?** _

_The Thiara he knew despised romance, despised anything sexual, and for good reason too as it seemed it had been pushed on her before, by people who were cold and uncaring of her well-being. She didn't need him, she needed someone **better** than him. She needed someone to guide her! How could he ever think that- _

_**S̷̺͎̽h̵̹͈͌̍ḛ̶̟̎͝ ̶̧̬̾̏w̴̢̱̌̒a̵̩͉n̶̘̠͘t̶̢̅s̵̟̿ ̶̮͊̑y̴̗͘͝o̸͕̽̉u̷͍̹͝ ̴̠̏ṫ̴̫͍ȍ̵̩͍̍ō̵̳.̴͇͎̇** _

**_NO._ **

_No, no, no!_

He wouldn't stoop that low, _he couldn't_! He'd never be able to forgive himself, and more importantly, _she wouldn't either._

His heart began to race, he started to hyperventilate, his hands began to shake, his member twitched at her soft hums and breathy, dreamy, moans, and he could feel drool well up at the tip of his tongue, though he did his best to swallow it down along with the bile in his throat. 

However, his self-control broke slightly as her eyes slightly fluttered open and she let out another faint whisper.  
  
 _"Dar... keeth... us...?"_

As calmly as he could, he put his scaled hand on her shoulder, trying not to think about how warm she felt.

"Y-Yes... I'm here, Thiara... D-Do you need anything...?"

In a bold and stunning display of affection, she reached out to grasp his arm, holding it close to her flat chest.

_"Just stay... Please..."_

His breath hitched at the sudden contact, and he felt arousal build in him with every slight murmur and moan that tumbled from her tired lips. She, however, didn't seem to notice, or simply didn't seem to care about his sudden arousal as she rubbed her face into his arm, her little golden tail wagging behind her.

_"Don't go... **Please**." _

As his breath caught in his throat and his heart began to beat against his chest, he used his free arm began to slowly grab her waist, pulling the small girl closer to him.

"I won't, not ever... I-I promise you..." 

He wanted to stop himself, wanted to pull away, or at least, he desperately wished he could want that, as desire began to blind him.

_No, stop...!_

He needed her more than water, more than the air he breathed, he wanted to feel her skin against his scales, needed her touch and-

_**N̴̳͎̙̜̳̏̑͛ͅḚ̶̝̯͎̼̫͉̝͌͌Ė̷̯̲̽͗͒͐ͅD̶̹̠̟͋H̶̘͂̃̓Ē̴̖̖͇̗͝Ŗ̸̪̼̭̓̿̃̊̈́̈́͠I̸̝̞̋N̵̨̲̠̲̦͓̮̔̈́͆ͅE̷̻͚̤͍̻͔̯͒̇̑͝Ę̶̫͔̦͕̈̅͗̕̚D̴͖̦̯̩̘̘̾̒̾͘H̶̃̿̓͜͝É̷̟̱̑͆̄͆̂R̴̨̻̙͊ͅI̸̧͕͋̎͐͐͝N̷͇͈̊̓Ę̵̢̲͙̠̳͇̳̈́̒̿̿͐̽͝͝E̸̢͎̺̻̲̳͝D̵̠͓̹͓̳̲̳̜̓͌͌̔̚Ḩ̴̖̗̪͓͙̼̉̂͘E̸̥͚̫̗̱͕̟͋̇̎̍̈́R̶̨̛̖̔́̎̈́͠** _

_STOP!_

Darkeethus suddenly leaned in, his snout gently meeting Thiara's lips, practically melting at how warm, how soft, how utterly _intoxicating_ she was. Slowly, his hand reluctantly began to move along her waist, not wanting to overstep his boundaries but still craving more and more of what she could offer. She hummed contentedly, gripping his arm tighter and leaning in towards him slightly, wanting to deepen the kiss despite lacking the energy to.

She sighed at how tight and hot his hands felt against her, even while she was clothed, letting out a little moan as his grip on her waist became tighter.

However, she was confused on where her hands should go, trying to wander onto wherever they could reach, but she found no stability in grabbing anywhere but Darkeethus' arm.

He suddenly pulled away, however, much to the blatant surprise of the young elf.

"Thiara... _Oh god_...!" He choked out, staggering and almost stumbling off of the stool he was sitting on.

_What had he done?_

_What the fuck was he doing?!_

_She had nearly died, she had just admitted that everything had been taken from her once, and now here he was taking more and more. His self-control had faltered, what little of it he possessed, was crumbling, and he was dragging her down with him._

**How pathetic...**

_She was a child, a teenager, he shouldn't be thinking of her like this!_

_**How disgusting.** _

He buried his head in his hands as he began to cry.

"I'm sorry! Fuck, I'm so sorry, I-"

He was interrupted by Thiara's tentative hands reaching out and, with a surprising amount of strength, shot herself back up in bed and pulled him back towards her, her hands tightly grasped on his arm.

"You said you wouldn't leave." She mumbled, her expression dark and irritated.

There was something very cold and disturbing about the expression she had, one that he'd never previously seen on him and couldn't trace. However, despite the fact he should have felt worried or afraid, he felt excited by the sheer amount of possessiveness he felt from her glare, even _aroused_ at the implications of it.

As much as he hated himself for it...

As much as he should be ashamed...

He **NEEDED** her.

Ever so gently, he placed his hand on her cheek, feeling her soft, warm, skin against his own cold hand, lost in the bright emerald green of her eyes, his breath becoming heavier and drier.

"I won't... I'll never leave you, _my Thiara_..."

_**You're a waste of fucking space, you should have never been born. Do you even know what you're saying to her?!** _

He does.

He does, he _hates_ it, but he does, and he **_knows_** this could be his only chance to show how much she means to him. 

_"I could never leave because I... I love you... my Thiara, I love you... I'm sorry..."_

He couldn't help but instinctively add an apology to his confession, a small part of him still wanting her to say that she doesn't feel the same, even now as he hovered over the young elf, hand caressing her face, even as she ate up his touch with glee, her eyes just as possessive as his, he wished that she'd tell him "no". But she doesn't. She wanted him to stay, she _needed_ him to stay, but there was still some part of him that wanted some form of validation that what he has done is _wrong_.

But as he was given none, no reason to stop, he then leaned in for another kiss.

The sweet softness of her lips was the only thing to clear his mind, only for a bit however. as he was unable to control his hums of satisfaction and disgusting indulgence, ever so slightly tasting her tongue, even now still holding back his urge to run his hands all over, to touch more of her soft warm skin that drove him _mad_.

Her movements were clumsy, as expected, and while she did kiss him back, it was tentative and gentle, her breaths uneven with anxiety.

The only thing that let him know that she was willing was the sheer iron grip her metallic arm had on his own, and the softer, gentler touch of her real one wrapped around the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Soft whimpers filled the room, as she pressed her chest closer to his body, her back arched in order to meet his, and with a deft motion he slid his arms underneath her, cradling the small elf with a tender kind of delicacy.

The second time they pulled away, they were both left utterly breathless, the peach of her skin was now painted a rosey red.

She nuzzled back into his neck, her tail wagging yet drooping at the same time.

"I know what men like to do, _you know_." She whispered, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "I think I know what you want, yes?"

His breath hitched as arousal and dread arose in him yet again.

_She was so soft, so soft, and it was too much for his old heart to take, but Goddess above, he was sick, he was twisted, and she knew, and he couldn't find the words, and..._

"I'm okay with that." She continued, her voice huffy and warm. "Even if it hurts, even if it's strange... I'm okay with it. Just... Just don't leave me. Don't throw me away afterwards. Take responsibility and _stay_."

Her voice was a pleading whine, soft and low, yet desperate and oh so affectionate as she begged for him, seemingly needing him, as she cuddled into his embrace. She pressed one feather-soft kiss onto his shoulder, and he had to stifle his gasp as she very lightly nipped at him. The soft nip on his shoulder sent chills down his spine, heat pooling at the base of his stomach as she gently bit him.

_"Stay...!"_

Still holding her close to his chest, he sat up, leaning against the headboard of the chair as she climbed onto him and then rested on the older lizard's lap. Cradling her close, he began giving her soft kisses on her neck, lightly nipping at her in return, though he was careful not to draw blood. His senses began dulling and his mind was lulled into a dull haze.

"I won't...! Never...! I wouldn't _dare_ to even think about leaving you." He growled, his chest heaving as he held himself back. "I want to be yours, and you to be **_mine_**. I want all of you, your voice, your touch, your _warmth_. I swear on my life, Thiara, _Thiara_...! I love you and I will never, **_never_** , leave you...!"

He felt sick, hearing such vile words leave his mouth, but even more disgusted at the thought of stopping, at throwing her away like so many others did before.

Now, he _had_ to show her that he would stay.

**_That he belongs to her._ **

He kissed her more passionately as his tongue began to explore hers, sucking on it more intensely with his longer tongue as they both moaned into their kiss. As his clawed hand began to caress her back, he began slowly undoing her coat, pulling her thick pants (and surprisingly enough, her underwear) off her legs, and then trying to pry her pretty new dress off her body, though the task was nearly impossible as his other arm was still trapped in the young girl's grip. It wasn't until he felt the butter-smooth, soft, warm, _tantalizing_ , skin on her back that he began to lose control, undoing more of her clothing, running his hands on her now bare waist, grinding against her as he became more and more aroused at just her touch. He couldn't stop kissing her, he couldn't stop feeling her, he needed **_everything_** she could offer...!

Even as he thrust his rock-hard, painfully aroused, clothed member against her bare thighs, her hands still firmly coiled around him as he towered over her.

She was so small in comparison, her body much shorter, thinner, and more frail compared to his tall, bulky build.

He wouldn't lie, her more youthful physical traits would normally be unappealing on any other girl or any other woman, but...

Her slight hint of curves, her flat chest, her pouty lips, her cute pink nipples, her dainty and delicate limbs, her eyes, her hair, her hands, her _scent_...

All of those things were all hers and he wanted to claim every inch of them.

_**And now he could.** _

She was wrapped around him, only a trace bit of room between them as he kissed and nipped at her now naked shoulders, each thrust and bite earning a cute little gasp or whimper from her sweet lips.

More and more of his self control vanished as the seconds passed by. How could he control himself? Thiara, lovely, cute, Thiara was right here in his grasp. Her body was exposed and bare, wanting all for him, her breath stuttering with every thrust he gave. He wasn't naked, and he was only touching her thighs, but it seemed that she was simply just that sensitive. With every touch, and every second he inched closer to her pussy, her face turned even redder, giving him the cutest little look. She looked slightly embarrassed, nervous even, her eyes sometimes darting away from his own intense gaze...

She seemed... _scared_.

"Is... Is something wrong?" He asked breathlessly, still pawing at her and grinding against her body.

Cheeks red, she suddenly buried her face into him once again, her tail curled between her legs.

"I... I d-don't know... I don't how to... how to do _this_..." She mumbled, shame and guilt seeping into her tone. "I... I want... want to, bu- _ut_...!"

She let out a small, puppy-like whimper, her admission only heightening her embarrassment as she dug deeper into Darkeethus, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Darkeethus pulled away slightly, stopping so he could fully see her face, even as she tried not to make eye contact with the older man. He let out a gentle hum, their noses almost touching as he gently caressed her hair.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about, my love." He murmured softly, his reptilian lips upturned ever so slightly. "I'll guide you along the way, if you are so worried about that. _Here_..."

He began to undress himself, momentarily letting go of the small elf, balancing her on his lap as he began to undo his armor and clothes. The heat of Thiara’s breasts against his scales made his heart _race_ , the tenderness of her body melting him so slowly and so painfully. However, he could not give into his urges, no matter how much he wanted to fuck her silly. He wanted, no, **_needed_** to make her more comfortable. Her body was so small, so short, so _fragile_ , and he didn't want to break her.

Still, he only had so much self-control, as he continued his lustful actions and began to grind his thick cock against her already wet opening.

In desperation and shock, she let out a yelp and hugged him tightly, pressing her body even close to his, finally feeling his smooth scales, his solid chest, his throbbing shaft feeling burning hot against her pussy.

"H-Hah-ahh...!" She cried, her eyes becoming glossy and hazy.

At her sudden noise, he pulled away to look at the young elf to gauge how she was doing and what she might be feeling. Her pristine eyebrows were scrunched in pleasure, and a stray bit of saliva dripped down her lips, but she was still beet red with embarrassment and shame, still seemingly worried about her inexperience.

Darkeethus leaned in, soothingly rubbing her back.

"I'll be as gentle as possible, let me know If it gets too much for you." He purred, his hot breath gently caressing her long, pointed, ear. "Let... Let me serve you... _my Princess_..."

Thiara moaned at that, boldly pressing herself closer to the older man, melting and falling apart at the feeling of his warm scales rubbing against her body.

 _"Yes...!"_ She breathed out, her heart racing as her mind became mush.

Her grip went limp as she cuddled into his chest, letting out soft, long hums of arousal and approval as she relaxed into his touch, her tail wagging rapidly ever since he finished speaking.

" _O-Okay._.." She murmured, her trademark grin now soft and dreamy in a way he'd never seen before. It was... _breathtaking_.

She looked so warm and pleasant, so docile and loving, the adorable way she melted in his arms just as he melted into hers, and Goddess did she seem to adore his little nickname for her. He'd only thought of it on a whim, knowing how much she fancied fairytales and pretty things, knowing that she was never respected as the bastard child of a noble, and he merely wanted to try it out because he thought it would be cute.

_Never in a million years did he think it would be her weakness._

Darkeethus ran his hands along her back, spreading her legs apart as he repositioned his hips, the tip of his member lightly prodding at her entrance, sliding against her tiny clit, causing her to flinch, a soft moan bubbling from her throat.

"You're doing amazing, so good, my Princess..." He whispered lowly. "I-I'm going to go slow. L-Let me know if you want to stop or if it hurts, _okay_?"

Thiara, ever so endearing, nodded her head, her expression giving away that she was so eager and ready to please.

"O-Okay, _but_..." She huffed, her voice a quiet whine. "Isn't... Isn't it supposed to hurt, though? That's what... I've been told..." 

The older man had to pause for a second, shocked at what he'd heard. He held back a growl at the fact she had been taught to expect that from someone, angered at her tormentors and himself for the fact she'd been conditioned to believe it. 

However, he softened his expression quickly as the elf began to look panicked.

He softened his expression and brought a hand to Thiara's face to soothe her, a single thumb gently stroking her lips.

"No... _No_ , that's just... that's not true." He murmured, planting gentle kisses onto her forehead. "It's supposed to feel good, Princess... _Like this_..."

Judging from the look on her face, she didn't necessarily seem to believe him. Her body was still slightly trembling, but she didn't pull away. In fact, she seemed to lean closer, the older man's hardening cock twitching at the slow contact and at the heat between her legs. He wrapped one hand on his cock, guiding the tip into her pussy. The sudden sensation sent sparks up his spine, and the younger girl let out a slight yelp, her back arched slightly as she tried to steady herself.

" _A-Ah_... _Dar_... _keeth_... _Hah_...!" She whimpered, clutching tighter onto his shoulders as tears of pleasure fell from her eyes.

Hearing her lilting voice cry out for him, he couldn't control himself any longer. He was trying, trying so hard to be gentle, but the way she clung onto him, his shoulders with her hands, and his cock with her velvety pussy, was driving him insane. In a matter of seconds he began to lose patience, pressing deeper into her and even using his own hands to push her closer.

She was so _warm_ , so _wet_ , so **_tight_**...!

And she was all **_his_**.

Luckily, she didn't seem to mind him being rougher than intended as she moaned louder the further he penetrated her, feebly moving her hips in an attempt to speed it along.

_"D-Dar- AH! A-Ah, ahn...! D-Da-a-ar...! K-Kiki!"_

His dick jolted violently, shuddering and twitching at being called by that name. Her new little nickname.

" _T-Thiara_... **_Fuck_**...!"

Both of them were short of breath, his leaking cock throbbing inside of her. He began showering her neck and face with warm kisses and small nips before he finally realized how fast he had truly been going and that his indulgence had gotten the better of him.

" _Shit_ , _Thiara_ , _I_... _Fuck_..." He wheezed, his eyes widened in concern. " _I-I'm sorry_ , _did I go too fast_?"

" _N-No_... It's... it's... _a-ah_... it's just...!" She continued, her mind and gaze hazy after the sudden sensations.

She let out a small cry, her mind frazzled and her body trembling violently. Her wet pussy clenched and throbbed around his thick cock, it felt as though her cunt was milking him of everything he had. It was taking a conscious effort for him not to mercilessly pound into her. Her mouth was agape, her braids still swaying along with her unsteady hips, her eyes clouded with pure lust, and oh he loved how utterly _needy_ she seemed right now. She was hanging on his every action, his every word, and in this moment she needed him to protect and guide her through this.

She tentatively looked up at Darkeethus, her eyes shining with a shyness that he was quickly beginning to treasure.

"Is... Am I... Doing... _good_?" She asked gently.

Her small body was a lot more tense than it had been before, probably due to her anxiety.

It was natural to be scared, it was her first time after all, and while he liked her desperation for his approval, he didn't like the discomfort that came with it. No, even if she liked it, he wanted her to be more comfortable, more confident than this. He didn't want her to _ever_ feel inadequate...

She seemed so small, so much meeker than she normally was, so insecure and dependent, looking to the older man for any kind of answer or reprimand.

He didn't want her to worry, he didn't want her to feel stress.

_And he would make sure to erase all traces of those disgusting emotions._

"Yes... of course you are, my Princess..." He purred in a husky tone, sucking at her neck and gently rocking into her, shuddering with pleasure. "You... You're doing _wonderful_."

Her ears perked up at this as her posture relaxed and her tail began to wag once more. 

_"Kiki..."_

Her voice was a soft whine, as she once again melted in his embrace, fog enveloping her mind as Darkeethus once again began to move his hips, the pace only increasing once she moaned out that cute little nickname. His hands briefly caressed her breasts, slowly moving down to firmly grip her waist, moving her hips at a steady pace as he began to thrust upwards.

" _A-Ah, f-fuck...! K-Ki-i-ki_...!" She screamed, seemingly shocked at the sudden fast pace.

Hearing her curse and cry out for him made it that much harder for Darkeethus to keep his composure. He bit into her neck, this time with more force, leaving several small red marks on her clear peach skin, moaning and humming against her collarbone as he slid his bare cock in and out of her tiny pussy, every thrust making him sink balls deep into her, her hips stuttering as she took his entire length. She nuzzled into his neck, giving him nips of affection and lust, trying her best to keep her embarrassing yelps to herself and failing miserably.

_"P-Please, please, please, m-more, mo-o-re, more, K-Ki-i-i...!"_

**_Fuck, she's cute, so cute, so cute!_ **

**_I̶t̸ ̸w̶a̶s̸ ̶t̸a̶k̸i̶n̸g̶ ̴e̶v̴e̶r̵y̶ ̸o̵u̴n̷c̵e̶ ̴o̵f̶ ̸h̴i̷s̵ ̸s̴t̸r̶e̵n̵g̴t̵h̸ ̷n̶o̸t̸ ̶t̴o̶ ̸r̴o̴l̷l̸ ̵o̴n̴ ̸t̸o̸p̸ ̵o̶f̷ ̸h̵e̵r̴ ̸a̴n̵d̴ ̷f̵u̸c̵k̴ ̵h̶e̴r̷ ̴s̶e̸n̴s̴e̴l̴e̵s̵s̶.̴_ **

He pulled away slightly, gazing into the young elf's eyes as he brought her head to his chest, unable to keep his voice contained any longer.

" _I swear, I swear, **f-fuck** , I... I'll never leave, **ne-ver**_...!" He growled. " _I love you, love you... I love you, ohhhh... a-ah, fu-u-u... I... I love you, Princess, I-I **NEED** you..._!"

"L-Love you! _Lo-o-ove_ ~! **_A-Ah_**...!" She moaned, panting heavily as she looked deeply into Darkeethus' bright yellow eyes, going back in for a kiss as she attempted to wrap her arms around the older man. 

His hands were firmly grasped on her tight ass, moving her hips up and down, as she had a slight tendency to go limp. Even if it tested his patience, it was so adorable how she turned into putty because of _him_. 

_He was the **only** person who could do this to her._

Drool dripped down her lips as she moaned incessantly, her voice stuttering and vibrating with every hard thrust.

" _Mine_...! M-My _Ki-i-ki_...!" She cried.

He let out an animalistic growl, slamming his cock into her with fervor. Lewd slapping sounds echoed throughout the room along with Thiara's cute lust-filled moans and his own feral growls. 

"Need you, need you, _**f-fuck**_!" He hissed.

There was so much heat, and she was so soft, and her pussy felt so wet, so snug, so doughy, like it was made for him and him alone. In a desire-induced haze, he moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing at it tenderly.

She shot up in his lap, shrieking at the new sensation.

" _Ki-i-i-ki_...!" She whined, panting and gasping for breath. "P-Please, _mooooooore_...!"

His heart thumped violently against his chest, hearing her voice so needy and full of desire.

_**He couldn't hold himself back anymore...** _

Darkeethus stopped moving his hips, wanting some time for the two of them to catch their breath, pulling her in closer as they both panted. Desperately, she nuzzled into his neck, her muffled voice questioning and impatient.

"Why...? Why did you stop, did I- _AH_ -!"

At that moment, she found herself being lifted into the air as the older man shifted them both to the cot. It happened so fast that before she knew it, her arms were being pinned above her head and the lizard man was immediately covering her chest with kisses, his long tongue and teeth toying with her budding nipples.

" _W-What are you_...? _A-Aaah_...!" She cried out, her face flushing with embarrassment.

He let out a deep chuckle, lifting his head to speak.

"Let me... Let me know if this is... too much... for you. I... I want to _please_ you..."

She could barely say a word, her cheeks wet from tears, heat pooling in her stomach. She just wanted more of _this_ , more of **_him_** , and she didn't care if he hurt her or if he went too far, she just never wanted him to leave. 

Softly nuzzling her cheek, he replied, "N-Never... I am yours, _my Thiara_..."

If this didn't feel so good, she'd be more embarrassed that she had somehow managed to say her thoughts out loud.

However, he continued without delay, not phased in the slightest at her words, and in an act of self indulgence he began fucking her into the mattress.

The room was filled with the wet noises of his thrusts and both of their loud moans, slick dripping down her thighs, drool coming from both of their lips, her walls throbbing, his dick pulsing, his balls slapping harshly against her tight ass. As he thrust his hips against her, still pinning her to the bed, he loosened his grip on her arms, wrapping his own around her small waist and gripping her bony hips as he continued to pound into her, whispering words of praise and "I love you"s as he kissed every inch of her he could reach.

Immediately after his sudden shift, her moans became much louder, screaming and sobbing out his name as she was rocked back and forth onto the bed. His thick cock rammed into her feverishly, his motions rough, erratic, and possessive. She couldn't bring herself to be scared or angry at that, however.

**_This just meant that she was his._ **

" _K... Kiki...! Ne-e-ver le-e-eave_ ~!" She cried out, her eyes clenched shut as she hugged him closer, holding on as tightly as she could.

It was like she was afraid that if she didn't, she would somehow fall.

" _Never_!" The lizard man snarled in reply, his teeth bared and his voice tinged with pure lust. " _I won't, I won't_!"

Her voice vibrated with every thrust, her mind lost in a haze as he fucked her mercilessly, and her nails dug slightly into his shoulders, not enough to draw blood, but enough to sting ever so slightly, causing him to shudder at the sharp, sudden, pain.

He couldn't fault her for that, however, because to him that was his own punishment for having these thoughts, for being the one to take her first time. He still didn't feel worthy to look at her, let alone deflower her, yet still felt that he was the only one who _could_. That he was the only one she needed. Even now, she was so much like a kitten. From her mewls to how she clawed at his back, to how defenseless she was and it was all the more reason he needed to protect her, _to claim her_.

He felt a sudden surge of possessiveness overtake him, and he began to bite her harder, not enough to draw blood but still close enough. 

He needed to mark her.

She was _his_.

And he wanted everyone to know it.

She let out little gasps with each nip, a delectable kind of pain coursing through her with every one of his bites. It hurt but she'd had much worse done to her before, and she felt a flutter in her stomach with every sharp prick of his teeth. Reflexively, she clenched around his cock, the pain edging her on further as he plowed into her. He let out a low groan as her cunt tightened and relaxed around him, slowing his pace but putting more power into every thrust.

**_Fuck, it felt so good, felt so perfect!_ **

" _Lo-o-ve you...! L-Love... you_!" She moaned, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

She seemed _close_.

" _I... I love... y-you... love you... love you_...!" Darkeethus parroted, his voice deeper and more commanding.

Every hard thrust he gave resulted in a loud, wet, slap as their hips met. Her grip grew tighter and tighter as her voice rose in octave. Her pussy spasmed every time he thrust his reddened, hard, cock into her. 

" _Mo-ore, more!! P-Please, Kiki, m-o-ore_!" She practically screamed, drool dripping from her plush, pink lips and her emerald green eyes rolled upwards.

_He was given no warning when she suddenly came._

Thiara suddenly clawed into his back, small traces of blood coating her fingernails. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth was left agape as she came. Cum gushed from what little space there was in her cunt as it throbbed and constricted, milking his cock deliciously as she rode her orgasm. He let out a brief huff, groaning loudly as he continued to fuck her, the sudden tightness only egging him forward.

As she slowly came back from her haze, she clung onto where she'd scratched him, whimpering and whining. The lizard's pace began to slow down too, panting and recovering from the intense sensation of her tight pussy throbbing around him, trying his best to recover from his own haze as well.

However, for whatever reason Thiara began to look panicked, her eyes widening with fear.

"Y-You still haven't...!" She choked out. "I... I'm sorry, I should have taken longer, I...!"

"Wh... Wha...? ... _Oh_!" He said, eyes widening as he realized what she meant by that. " _Heh_... don't worry about me, Princess. It's okay, really... I just take pleasure in seeing _you_ , my love."

Kissing her tears, he held her closely, slowly pulling out of her as she looked up at him.

"B-But...!" She whined, her voice soft and sweet and oh so concerned. "I want... I want you to..."

She couldn't find the words, but she knew what she wanted.

As a child, she had been told by many people that her husband's happiness would be all that would matter to her. That she would need to please him. She'd balked at this all her life, especially considering people had assumed her husband was going to be Darius, and refused to listen to any of it. Of course, she was justified in that, but she was lying if she said that she wasn't ashamed and self-conscious of how quickly she'd ended it all.

Darkeethus was her _everything_ , and she was so very lucky he loved her.

Dirty, unclean, unworthy, worthless, **_her_** , and he still loved her.

And she couldn't complete her duties...

" _Please_...! Please I want you to... T-To... I want..." She stammered, trying to find the right words. "I _want_..."

Guilt tugged at the old lizard's heart as he heard her plead.

He pulled away from her, using one arm to prop himself up on the bed, grimacing in concern for her. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, so persistent on his pleasure.

_His **disgusting** desires. _

"If you would like me to keep going, I can. Just... let me know if it gets too much for you, okay?" He murmured, still hovering over the small elf. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the red, swolen, hickeys on her neck, his cock still hard and brushing against her sensitive clit as he moved. "And... don't worry too much on my pleasure, because it's _you_ who I live to please."

She let out a slight murmur, grabbing onto his arm, her eyes filled with adoration for the man above her.

Taking her actions as a sign to continue, he pressed the tip of his cock back into her pussy, still throbbing and wet and so incredibly slick from her climax. And the best part was, she was even more sensitive than before, tightly gripping onto him and letting out a faint cry as he did so, her reactions managing to be more intense despite how tired she was beginning to look. He leaned in closer, giving her ear small nips and whispering with a slight growl in his voice.

_"I'll mark you as mine, inside and out."_

Thiara tiredly nodded, whimpering slightly at the dark and husky tone of the older man, one part of her feeling arousal, another feeling equal parts adoration and fear. She brushed aside the fear, however, knowing that Darkeethus would never abandon her like this.

No, he would stay with her, he'd take care of her, look after her and be with her _forever_.

_He **had** to. _

He took her heart, her common sense, any other reason to die, and now her virginity. He would not, _could_ not, abandon her like this. He was an honorable man, even if he was clumsy sometimes, and she was _his_ now.

He said so himself.

So, she would trust in that.

_But... She would be lying if she said she didn't want extra insurance._

She wanted to please him, to comfort him, even if she couldn't say it. The only way she could think of guaranteeing his loyalty was to finish this, and she wanted to make sure he had as much pleasure as possible in the process.

She tried adjusting her hips slightly, trying to fit a bit more of him in, but she was at an odd angle, and she didn't want to risk hurting him. Even still, the slight shift sent sparks down her spine. He had been right about her being sensitive, but that just egged the blonde elf further, her walls caressing and constricting the head of his cock very nicely.

"Lo-o-ove you..." She muttered, her voice hoarse and whiny.

Gently, she stroked his scaled cheek, being careful not to prick her palm on his sharp edges. Her arms were still wrapped around him, or at least as much as she could given how big he was, and oh so tenderly, she kissed his exposed chest. Then, she looked back up at him, her pale green eyes glossy and lidded, her expression filled with longing, lust, adoration, and a desperation for his approval.

"I... I want you t-to feel good... Please, _please_...!"

He ran his fingers through her golden hair as he stared back into her eyes, panting and humming at her touch.

"I love you too, Thiara... I love you so much..." He said out of breath, his tone laced with affection.

He wanted to make sure that she had nothing to fear with him, that he wasn't like those who used and betrayed her in the past.

Even if he felt unworthy of her love, he still wanted her to know that he wouldn't leave, that she was everything he could have hoped for.

It broke his heart seeing how desperate she still was for his support, and even though he was disgusted with his own twisted desires, disgusted with how much he'd managed to taint her in one day, he despised seeing her like that. Like she had failed in being his mate when she was already beyond perfect, _too_ perfect for him and his repulsive mind. He wanted her to know that she had nothing to prove, that she was making him feel more than _just_ **_good_**.

He snapped his hips forcefully, causing her to flinch and let out a weary yelp.

"K-Kiki... love you... p-please..." She murmured, tears rolling down her pink cheeks, her body limp and warm.

He held her closer, whispering inaudible praises and moans, his voice strangled and unintelligible, his mind becoming more scattered the more of his erect shaft entered her. His pace immediately began to slowly pick up, becoming more powerful with each slow thrust. He couldn't keep his voice in any more, grunting and moaning with each hard press. the wet sounds of her wet cunt slowly getting louder and louder as he became more unhinged.

" _A-Ah_! _Fuck_ , Princess, let me... let me hear you...! I love your voice! I love... I love you! I **_live_** for you! I will never leave you! Never, never, never! _Fuck_ , **_fuck_** , you're so good, so **_good_**!"

The praise combined with his rapidly quickening pace sent Thiara's instincts into overdrive. Though she couldn't move that much, she moaned and yelped out anything that came to mind, her words slurred and her voice bouncing with the older man's tremendous thrusts. Her ears twitched with every word of praise and it was slightly embarrassing.

Surely, she didn't _deserve_ any of this praise.

Surely, she was _unworthy_ of being loved like this...

But...

_She never wanted it to stop._

Her cute little face made an adorable little pout, ashamed at her major reactions. Every time he penetrated her, it sent delicious sparks through her spine. She felt warm from his presence and the consistent pleasure, yet she also felt cool from the frigid air of the room. She clung onto the lizard man for warmth, her body trembling from pleasure, fatigue, and the temperature.

Despite this, she wanted, no, _needed_ him to finish like she had. Desire filled her at the thought of being the cause of his climax and she let out a sultry moan.

" _Ki-i-ki_!" She whined, drool dripping from the side of her mouth, her eyes dazed and unfocused.

Everything, from the smoothness of his scales, to his deep and wispy voice, to the praises he showered her in, everything, was exciting her further. Her small limbs trembled and shook with the momentum, and out of instinct she wrapped them around Darkeethus as much as she should. Without a word or warning, she came again. Her pussy constricted tighter around the older man's cock as her sweet fluid dripped down her thigh, despite the fact he was still plugging her up nicely with his member.

"Hahh... _A-Ah_!" She cried out, arching her back towards her lover as she rode out her orgasm. " _Kiki_!"

Her body felt limp and weak yet she still wanted more. It didn't matter if she was sore or if her skin felt like it was burning, she needed to continue on. Not just to ensure the man's love, but also because she simply wouldn't be satisfied if he didn't monopolize her and if she couldn't keep him. She needed him to feel the same pleasure.

Using much of her strength, she leaned forward to kiss Darkeethus' neck, her breath hot and heavy on his scales.

"Don't stop..." She begged her voice soft and quiet. "Please... Please keep going... _I need to_... I need to make you happy... I want... _I want to be yours_...! _I need you, Kiki_..."

He let out a grunt in response, still keeping his rapid pace, the overwhelming sensations sent him into overdrive as his self restraint was fully broken.

Her adorable voice, her touch, the way she clung onto him, the way her pussy felt so snug around his cock... He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. A part of himself was still urging him to slow down, to try to give the small elf a rest and to not taint her any more than he already had...

However, his instincts overtook him, and he continued to mercilessly pound into his lovely princess, wanting to finish, to make her fully his, to fill her up with his seed.

his growls became more unhinged, feral and full of pure lust. his words became slurred and breathless as waves of pleasure overcame his mind and body

"You're... _you're already mine_! You make me lose it...! You make me feel so good...! _You did this_." He growled, unrestrained, feral, and full of lust, his words slurring and his voice breathless as waves of pleasure overtook his mind and body. "Can't stop...! Can't get enough...! Mine... **_Mine_**...! Love you...! _My Princess_...!"

It was then that she said something that completely unraveled him.

_"I... I love y-you... my knight..."_

At that moment he snapped and bit into her neck a second time, harder and growling wildly, drawing small amounts of blood that trickled down her shoulder.

She let out a cry of pain, though she made no effort to push him off, and she relaxed back into his touch fairly quickly. His moans were muffled, but they were so loud, it sent vibrations up and down her neck. She bucked her hips feebly, her toes curling as she climaxed one last time.

**_He couldn't hold back anymore._ **

_With one last hard thrust, he came._

His warm cum flooded what little space in her that was left, unplugged by his thick cock. The white liquid was practically gushing from her, dripping out of her throbbing pussy and down her thin thighs, splattering onto the cot below them, and she got no reprieve from the older man as he suddenly held tightly around her, pressing their hips tightly together and making sure every spurt of his cum stayed secure in her. She arched her back, her mouth agape, feeling a unique and fulfilling satisfaction at being filled to the brim by his huge dick and his hot, sticky, seed. Darkeethus eventually let go of her abused neck, fully releasing his moans and growls, still holding onto the elf for dear life as his blinding orgasm continued, clouding his mind into a deep haze.

 _"Thia... Thia... Mine... Mine... Love you... Fill you... Love you... Princess... **Mine**..."_ He snarled, his words muddled and slurred.

Eventually, his grip on the small elf relaxed and loosened, still panting and moaning as he came down from his high.

He felt as if he was going to pass out as his vision became blurred in his haze. however it was the sight of blood on thiaras neck that snapped him back to reality.

_What has he done?!_

**_WHAT THE FUCK HAS HE DONE TO HER!?_ **

A wave of guilt and nausea overcame him.

Not only did he harm the one he loved, not only did he defile her, but he tainted her. Ruined her with his actions of repulsive lust and possessiveness. There was no way she was unharmed, no way he didn't somehow ruin a precious part of her, no way she would ever forgive him for harming her, for claiming her, for selfishly taking her!

He trembled as he slowly pulled himself away from the small elf, his head lowered in shame.

" _Thi_... _Thiara_... _Fuck, I'm s-so sorry_... I... _Goddess_ , I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_...! _Forgive me, Thiara_ , I... _I_...!"

Tears dripped down his face, his shuddering sobs shaking his massive frame.

_It didn't matter what he said, nothing could ever make this right._

_Nothing would make her forgive him._

However, contrary to his own feelings and without hesitation, the young elf grabbed his face and _kissed_ him.

Her grip was not strong and her limbs were obviously worn and weary, the slight loss of blood contributing to this as well, yet he still leaned in and let her take that little bit of control.

It was disgusting of him, but he still couldn't stop himself, even now.

" _Shhh_." She soothed, her golden bangs slightly obscuring her face. "Don't cry... Don't cry, it's okay..."

She wasn't sure why he was suddenly upset about this, or even hurting her, but it tore her heart apart to watch him crumble under the weight of his own unnecessary guilt. She didn't want anyone else to be her beloved. She couldn't ask for a better betrothed. And now that they had consummated their relationship, he was not allowed to leave her.

**She would make sure of it.**

"Don't cry, I love you." She murmured, pressing her still naked body against his, a slight amount of cum dripping down her thigh. "You've taken me, so you have to stay. You have to... You have to take responsibility and marry me, okay? There's... There's not a thing to be sad about."

She let go slowly, laying back down on the cot. 

Now that gravity and proximity weren't an issue, he could see her face clearly now. Her doll-like green eyes peered back at him. Her bare chest was rising and lowering faster by the second. Now she shook not out of pleasure but out of anxiety. She was afraid that he'd leave, desperate to make him happy. His tears heightened her anxiety that maybe he wasn't happy with her and was still worried that he may abandon her. For what reason, she didn't know, but she couldn't shake that fear.

"You wanted this, right?" She asked, her expression frantic and slightly deranged as she searched for an answer. "It's okay to want this. It's okay to hurt me. It shows you want me...!"

The air went cold as her expression froze, pure fear etched on her features.

"You... You want me, don't you? You were not lying to me, _right_?"

Her grip grew tighter, her expression more deranged, fear began to creep into her heart the more time passed.

**_"Right?!"_ **

Darkeethus flinched, taken back a bit by the sudden shift in tone.

Not because he was afraid of her, and not because he was intimidated by her, but because he realized that he made it seem that _she_ was the problem.

His heart sank as he saw her fearful expression, he quickly responded, "N-No! No... this... you... that is all I could ever ask for..."

Kissing her forehead, he brushed the hair out of her face shushed her, trying his best to calm her down.

"You are more than I could ever dream of having... I just... I... I feel I am unworthy of this, _of you_... I do not think I am worth such beauty in my life, believe me I never want to leave you, I want to be your _everything_."

His grip on the small elf tightened the more he looked at the bite wound, blood lightly dripping from her shoulder.

Mustering up what little strength he had left, the older man cast cure wounds, healing the bite back up so that she would no longer have to suffer. He was slightly disappointed that most of the red markings faded, but he pushed that feeling down, wanting to prioritize her safety.

"I... I am sorry for hurting you... you're too precious to me, too precious for my disgusting thoughts." He admitted, taking a deep breath and inhaling her sweet scent. "I... I want to be yours forever, but I do not feel I deserve such a gift. You are my world, my mate, my lover, my _everything_. I couldn't ask for a better mate, I would never even dream of it..."

As she gazed into his eyes, she noticed his face was filled with both warmth and worry.

It was only natural since he felt wretched for doing this, for corrupting her, for making it seem like she was the one who caused him so much distress. He couldn't forgive himself for taking her, for hurting her, for taking advantage of her, but at the same time, he knew he was the only one who could do this. He didn't want her to be tainted, but he couldn't risk anyone else taking her. He didn't want to soil her beauty, but he wanted to mark her and claim her until everyone knew she was his. He loved her more than he could comprehend, yet he found that letting her go would be _impossible_.

_He had to protect her until death did they part._

"I want this. I want _you_..." He continued to frantically kiss her neck, face, cheek, anything he could, even kissing what was left of her wound, trying to calm both her and himself. "I love you, Thiara... More than I could ever say... so much more..."

Thiara was rendered speechless by the man's confessions.

She often did freeze or stutter at any given compliment or sign of affection, that was one of the things Darkeethus found tragically adorable about her, but before doubt could take over his mind, she pressed her cheek up against his torso and held him tighter. Her face was flushed even redder than it had been before and her brow was creased.

"I... L-Love you too..." She mumbled, burying her face back into his scaled chest.

She was unsure how to handle affection, confused on what people would normally say, and flustered by the sheer earnest tone of her new lover. 

After all, no one had ever meant it when they told her they loved her, and she expected it to stay that way.

For as long as she could even remember, her existence was met with either cold indifference or hatred.

Her mother was an exception but even _then_ , how much could she have loved her daughter if she took her own life? How much could she have been loved if her mother abandoned her? The few times she was loved outside of that it was selfish and restrictive. Most of the time the love given was lust and some kind of sick obsession, mocking her, belittling her. Her brother had wanted to trap her and monopolize her, and her very first friend had played her like a fiddle, disguising his material needs as care while keeping her close to his chest.

But now, she could finally understand what love was and to some extent, she could forgive those two.

_After all, she wanted Darkeethus to be hers and hers alone._

She didn't want to hurt him, but her sickening feelings urged her forward, made her act not of her own accord. For a while she could not understand why she hated when Darkeethus smiled at someone else, or why she felt so empty every time she was reminded of his former love.

_She had wanted to rip and tear at herself, wanted to tear herself apart for daring to want closeness from anyone again._

_She had learned, hadn't she?!_

**_So why did she care now?_ **

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, her mind became consumed by the older man. What he liked, what he didn't like, if he was hurt or happy... This information all became the most important thing to her, and while she was angry at the idea of being consumed, she had begun to numb herself to the idea. She was slowly giving up her self-preservation. She didn't want it anymore.

Her heart, her foolish, stupid, _broken_ , little heart, just wanted his love.

Just wanted someone to hold her hand and to be there beside her during the night. She wanted to be what Kira had been to him. The moment she began to accept her feelings and recognized them for what they were, she knew that what she wanted was an impossibility.

_He loved a corpse. And she could never compare._

But that didn't mean he could love freely.

She **_loathed_** the way that D and Epsilon would eye him with lust, and the idea of him falling in love with their perfect and beautiful cleric made her want to **_kill them both_**.

_If anyone dated him, she was going to poison them._

_If they touched him, she'd turn their limbs into playthings._

_If they kissed him? Well... She did have quite an affinity for **teeth**. _

So... of course she could forgive Darius and Kitty.

_Because, disgustingly enough, she knew she had become them._

Even now, she had ensnared him. Taken advantage of what she was sure was a weak moment for him, used his sympathy against him, and used it to bind her to him. She may have been tired from the fight, tired from her injuries, but she was aware of what he was doing as soon as they had entered the room, aware how she could tempt him further.

She does love him, truly she does, and she wanted to wait, wanted to be pure, didn't want to take advantage, but...

**She couldn't stand to live in this world knowing he belonged to someone else.**

_**She**_ was the tainted one, urging him to bite her, take her, claim her, convincing him to give in to his lust, his instincts, and got him to... well...

She did not mind the idea of carrying his offspring, but not now. Right now was far too soon for her liking, but if it happened, she would deal with it. In the end, she had mostly wanted it so that their marriage would be valid, so that he could never leave, so that they would belong to each other, their minds, bodies, and souls, and...

_**Y̸o̶u̸'̵r̵e̴ ̵s̶o̸ ̷d̴i̴s̶g̸u̵s̵t̸i̸n̶g̷.̶** _

So, sweetly, disgustingly, she whispered "I love you." once more.

And after that, before her fatigue took its toll, her vibrant acid-green eyes glimmered in a way that seemed dangerous and far-gone, she said one last thing.

_"I'll kill you... if you don't love me."_

The older man stared back at her glistening emerald eyes, giving back a similar look on his face, breathlessly and with a hint of slight desperation.

"I'd saw off my horns and cut off my tail before that happens, before I _ever_ think about abandoning you..."

Hearing her admission made his heart ache even more, hearing how desperate she was... how _possessive_ she was. 

He knew he would never leave, but it hurt him to even think about what she had to go through to tell him this.

_To threaten him to love her._

It was cause for worry rather than any kind of fear, and he knew now that he had to show her that he would never leave, that he too was repulsed at that thought, even if he had to do it for the rest of his life, he wanted her to be sure of his feelings. Genuinely, it even horrified him to think about the abuse that she must have had to endure, to convince her that to love was do or die.

While he was not one to talk, it still broke his heart.

He leaned in again, holding her closely as he began kissing her neck, face, lips, anything he could, despite the fact she had already drifted off into sleep. 

A part of him was still shaky from what had just occurred, how his disgusting urges got the better of him. 

He was left alone with the thoughts of what was to come, his guilt, the opinions of his comrades and _fuck_ , he hoped no one heard them, but if they did, he knew he'd fully deserve their scorn. He just hoped that Thiara would be spared their judgement, and he had no reason to think otherwise.

And... Kira... _Goddess_ , what would she have thought? 

How she would view him if she could see him now, hurting and dirtying a teenager of her innocence, biting and hurting the one he claimed to have loved so much, dragging her into his decaying, short, life. And while he knew he was still less bad than these people, the ones who hurt her, in the present and future, it still didn't make him _good_.

Her confessions and threats did open his eyes however, to how much he truly meant to her.

His heart both melted and ached at her longing, her desperation to be loved, the pure and intense affection she had kept for him.

He wanted to prove this to her, even now he still feels unworthy to be by her side, but still all the more eager to be. She had no standards to meet, nothing that she needed to try to accomplish, she was perfect in every way, shape, and form. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of holding her in his arms, her warmth and softness, her jovial laughs, her scathing comments, her ferocity, her charm, the wag of her tail and the sound of her keen whines...

Everything about her was so very _wonderful._

And truly, he felt he did not deserve to be privy to such a gift, such a blessing, of being able to be by her side.

Still naked and dirtied, he pulled the sleeping elf closer to his chest, curling up around her, his arm blanketing her torso. Her chest rose and fell with every gentle breath she took, and her body melted into his own, looking completely and utterly at peace laying next to him.

All his life he felt unworthy of such love and trust that others had given him, from his father, the numerous gangs and groups he had traveled with, even with Kira. Even to this day he still couldn't accept the kindness he had been given by her, by Thiara. He was a failure of a husband, and no matter how hard he tried, it was never enough.

He couldn't save Kira, he couldn't save his child, or even Lana...

_But now, maybe he could keep Thiara safe._

And maybe, _just maybe_ , he could do this. He could finally do his job right. It must mean something, that she felt so at ease slumbering in his arms. And as he too began to slip away, all he could think about was how perfectly she fit next to him.

How _complete_ she made him feel.

How _happy_ he was with her love.

_How he would rather die than give her up to anyone._

**_H̷o̸w̸ ̵h̶e̶ ̶c̵o̵u̶l̵d̵ ̵n̴e̵v̵e̷r̴ ̶l̷e̵a̸v̸e̸ ̷h̸e̴r̸,̸ ̴e̷v̴e̷n̵ ̷i̷f̸ ̸s̸h̶e̶ ̸h̸a̵d̶ ̶w̵a̸n̷t̴e̶d̵ ̷h̷i̸m̵ ̸t̵o̴.̸_ **

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE FRICKEN WOOHOOING 3 FT FROM A POOL OF VEDA'S DRIED BLOOD KJHSDFKJSD  
> \- Veda's player
> 
> anyways its 7 am  
> nuren please dont kill me


End file.
